


【猫球】龙平路搭车客指南(PWP)

by AnnR



Category: TES, 电竞同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnR/pseuds/AnnR
Summary: cat  x  qiuqiu吴尧x张明约炮梗。架空世界观惯例的n禁，ooc有。AB两条时间线交叉。





	【猫球】龙平路搭车客指南(PWP)

A  
“艹，睡过头了。”吴尧懒洋洋的睁开眼从床上坐起，只看了一眼墙上的挂钟，就从床上弹了起来。今天是他们起航的日子，按理说他现在应该在去码头的路上，而不是像现在这样一丝不挂的从乱糟糟的被子里往外爬。  
旁边的被子里探出一只小小的脑袋，迷迷糊糊，略带不满的乜了他一眼，根本没有什么威胁性可言。

B  
这个偏远的星球本来不是他的目的地，但因为前几日他们在top2144星招收新船员时不小心超了标，现在他们不得不停下来采购足够的生活用品。  
昨天他们忙碌了一整天，晚上约定好了第二天一大早起航后，就全部钻进了酒吧。  
这颗小破球的酒吧出乎意料的热闹，这个星球的编号是多少来着？如果你有《指南》，他会告诉你这里是3259102(从这种数字的无意义混合就能看出是个偏远的小星球了，它甚至都不配拥有一个字母作为开头)，不过你还会在意你在茫茫戈壁滩上找到的旅馆里的床有多硌人吗？不过吴尧不知道，因为他没有《指南》，他甚至都不屑于去免费的拿上一本。  
吴尧刚钻进酒吧就被一位戴眼镜的男孩吸引，在这里碰到同类可不容易，或者说是表面上的同类，吴尧舔了舔嘴角，能在这偏远的星球上看到复合自己审美的物种实数不易。  
那个人类(姑且称其为人类吧)看起来似乎还没有成年，独自一人坐在酒吧阴暗的角落。他的肤色较深，是那种蒙古利亚人(来自一颗无害的小星球的生物的一种)生活在热带地区被晒出来的黑色，与酒吧的阴影极为融合。  
奈何吴尧的暗视力及佳(尽管他带了眼镜，但这是暗天使的种族优势)，一眼就被隐藏起来的人吸引住了。  
“嘿，猫皇去哪？”同行的约德尔人(如果不是他自称约德尔人和他头顶上的毛茸茸的大耳朵，没人会相信这个身高出众的是位约德尔人)叫住了端着酒杯准备开溜的吴尧。  
“狩猎时间。”吴尧推了推眼睛，邪魅一笑，如果他也是只猫的话，他现在的尾巴能翘到天上去。

“未成年”比他想象中的更聊的开，两人互换了几杯酒后，就决定去附近的旅馆开房。

A  
吴尧仿佛一只赖床后发现上班要迟到的社畜一样，慌慌张张的从地上散落的衣服里找出属于自己的部分，手忙脚乱的往身上套。  
张明也没有了睡觉的意思，趴在床上不紧不慢的看着他。  
吴尧无意间抬头与床上人的眼神撞了个正着，对方也不躲闪，迎着他的目光轻轻的挑眉微笑。  
昨晚的痕迹还未来得及清理，皱巴巴的床单和那人皮肤上的红痕都提醒着他昨夜的欢愉。  
“艹。”吴尧轻轻骂了一句。他现在非常需要冷静一下，要不是时间紧急，他肯定马上脱裤子在把人按在床上干个透，这谁能顶得住呀。

B  
从锁上房门的那一刻，对方就微笑着像看猎物一样看着他，明明并没身高上还矮了他一点，但张明就是感到了一种被俯视的恐惧。  
“你干嘛?”张明被看的心底发毛，企图缓解尴尬。  
对方没有说话，只是慢慢走过来把他推到床上坐下，也没有再进行下一步动作，就这样上上下下的打量着他。  
“你不会是未成年吧?”  
在这个星球上杀人应该不犯法吧?张明的脸因为生气而变得更黑了。  
“老子早TM成年了！”张明抬脚往那人的身上踹去，“要做做，不做滚。”  
“做啊，那是肯定要做的。”那人倒也不生气，趁他踢上来的瞬间握住了他纤细的腿，朝旁边拉开，把自己卡进了张明的两腿之间。  
张明还没做好准备，对方就直接捧着他的脸吻了上来。  
“唔。”张明一时有些不适应，挣扎着想推开，对方却顺势将他推到在了床上，还贴心的用手撑着他的两侧，生怕在重力的作用下压疼他。  
张明的眼镜被摘了下来，和那人的眼睛一起被胡乱的扔在了床头。不得不承认对方的吻技不错，除了有些强硬和霸道，在张明还没有准备好之前就硬生生的把舌头挤了进来。  
入侵者粗暴的掠夺着每一寸土地，细细的舔过每一寸角落，最后勾住了藏在最深处的舌头。张明不喜欢这种失去主权的行为，他要惩罚一下这个粗暴的外来客。  
但他的牙齿还没咬下去之前，对方的手已经探进了他的腰间，在最敏感的地方不轻不重的捏了一把。张明猛的颤抖了一下，憋出了一声短促的哀鸣，还未咬下去的舌头瞬间卸了力。  
虽然他不想承认，但对方的确已经牢牢的掌握了主动，他只能被动的迎合着对方的舌头，任由对方的手在自己衣服里乱摸，一颗一颗解开衬衣的纽扣，身体却软软的一点反抗的欲望都没有。  
在对方终于愿意放开他的舌头之后，他的上衣已经被完全敞开，胸前的两颗红樱桃也因为充血而硬了起来。  
对方附身抱住他纤细的腰身，把他从衣服中挖了出来，使他以一个面对面的姿势跪坐在床边。  
张明迷迷糊糊的睁了眼，去掉了眼镜的遮挡，他终于看清了对方纯黑色的眼睛，和里面倒影出来的自己的剪影。  
他的眼睛里面包含着复杂的欲望，一点一点的把张明吞没。

A  
吴尧抬眼对上对方的眼神，突然感觉到一丝愧意，他不好意思的挠挠头，“那个，不好意思，我赶时间，要不下次我们再联系?”  
“赶时间”，得了，标准的渣男发言。张明在床上翻了个白眼。不过他也不是什么娇滴滴的小姑娘，出来混了这么长时间，也不是第一次约拍，他知道最基本的规则，晚上不管有多high，太阳一出来就是新的一天了，连姓名和联系方式都不用留，给对方和自己都少添些麻烦。  
讲真，这个“渣男”的技术还真的有些不错，昨天晚上他们在床上的时候他既没有让张明太疼，又让张明体验了从未有过的快乐。其实张明挺想和他保持关系的，但他又害怕对方心存芥蒂。  
谁会给约拍的对象留联系方式?也不怕对方一转手把他买了，说不定还能赚上一笔。  
张明想着想着不由得笑出了声，对方的表情有些难看，介于尴尬和被冒犯之间的那种。  
吴尧见张明不回应他，就拿起床头的便签本，草草的写下了自己的联系方式，临走前还转头对他说:“你也快点走吧，时间不多了。”  
张明感觉这个人有点莫名其妙，旅店的退房时间明明还早的很。但他还没来得及细问，对方就匆匆摔上了门。

A  
张明有点委屈。  
他慢慢的从床上爬起来，昨夜的余欢后的疼痛还停留在他的腰腹。  
这一次玩的太过了。  
虽然之前玩过很多次，但张明都会把整个过程控制在自己可以掌握的范围之内。  
张明一直都不是个容易失智的人，他很清楚刺激就是横在安全和危险之间的一条栏杆，他不是没有爬上去过。

B  
张明试图动一动腰身，但他的动作牵动着后穴摩擦着粗大的性器，带来一连串的快感。腰腿软的用不上一点力，要不是吴尧好心的扶着他的腰，也许他就直接会整个坐下去。  
张明只能剧烈的喘息着，“卧槽，你倒是动一动啊。”  
“真的?”吴尧邪魅一笑，“那我动了。”  
其实吴尧也没想到自己能忍那么久，如此可口的猎物摆在眼前，忍到现在他已经是极限了。  
他轻轻抬了抬腰，满意的感受着张明剧烈的颤抖。看着张明难耐的闭了眼，双手撑在自己的两侧打着颤。汗水顺着张明的鼻尖滴下，落在吴尧白皙的胸前。  
一连串的喘息从张明的喉咙里挤出来，吴尧觉得自己光是闭上眼睛听就能直接高潮了，更何况他的下体现在正埋在这温暖的理想乡之中。  
干脆就这样腻死吧。

吴尧完全放开了双手，张明的双腿无法支撑起身体的重量，直接把性器坐到了底。一瞬间的剧烈痛感使他一时间无法发出声音，但之后的痛呼又很真切的传入吴尧的耳中。  
张明下意识的去往腹部摸去，被吴尧抓住了手臂拉开，他只能无助的反手握住吴尧的手腕，像是沉溺在性爱的人抓住了一根救命稻草一样，在对方的皮肤上留下浅红色的指痕。  
吴尧没有给他适应的时间，直接开始挺动腰身来回抽插了起来。  
嫩肉诚实的传递着后穴中强烈的刺激，张明的大脑像短路了一般，除了喘息和颤抖做不出任何反应。  
真像就这样把他吃掉。吴尧空闲出来的手朝张明胸前的红樱桃伸去。白皙的指尖用力玩弄着两颗小小的、硬的可怜的红豆，硬生生把张明的哭腔逼了出来。

吴尧直接把性器整个从张明体内抽离。趁他还没来得及反应，就反剪了双手死死发压在床上，吴尧从后面直接进入了他。

A  
他僵硬的摸到了卫生间，完全没有了刚才躺在床上调笑时的潇洒。简单的做了一下清理，昨晚的痕迹已经消下了大半，张明表示了满意满意，但在下一秒他就变了脸色。手指攀上脖颈，一个环形的硬物松松的卡在他的脖子上，几乎没有什么质量，但却结实的无法打开。  
“啊~艹！”张明崩溃的把颈圈转来转去，寻找着隐藏的暗扣，但是来来回回转了几圈，完美的圆环丝毫没有衔接的痕迹。  
是什么时候带上去的?  
张明回忆起昨晚，他趴在床上，吴尧趴在他背后，把张明牢牢的压在他和床板之间动弹不得。

B  
吴尧倒是经历充沛，一边运动一边不紧不慢的说着骚话。张明真的很想去堵上他的嘴，但奈何自己是被压的那一个。  
那人床上的习惯还行，至少没挑太显眼的地方下口咬。张明的脑子里突然蹦出了这个奇怪的想法。  
但是下一刻那人就对他的脖子下了口。  
尖利的牙齿刺破了他的皮肤，张明被疼的倒吸了一口冷气。  
艹，不会约到了一只吸血鬼了吧。张明被吓了一跳，恐惧终于让他在持续的失控下获得了一丝力气，慌乱着想要把人推开。  
但他现在的姿势可不占优，被人压在身下，丝毫没有挣扎的空间。  
还好那人感受到了他的反抗，很快就松了口，痛感也随之消失。  
那人撑起身，拉开了和张明的距离。黑色的眼睛悬在张明头顶，静静地看着他。  
“别，让别人看见了不好。”张明喘的有些厉害，略带报复的转头咬上了吴尧的唇。  
“抱歉。”话虽这么说，但那人一脸淫笑毫无诚意。一双手摸上他细腻的颈部，加深了这个吻。

吴尧不知从哪里搞来了一个白色的颈圈，咔哒一声扣在了张明的脖子上。  
“这是……唔……”张明还未开口询问，就被吴尧灵巧的手指勾住了舌头。嘴被迫的张开，手指深深的插入，他忍不住的干呕起来。后来他就被掐着腰翻了过来，吴尧俯身含住他胸前的乳晕，缓慢的用牙齿研磨那一块小小的凸起，张明想伸手把他推开，但身体诚实的丝毫未动，任由吴尧把他们揉得硬的发疼，再被血液充盈得通红。  
“你看，这样他们就看不见了呀。”吴尧恶作剧得逞般的笑着。  
张明瘫在床上，目光越过压在他身上的吴尧，他仿佛看到有黑色的翅膀从吴尧的背后张开。  
真的是魔鬼啊。张明迷迷糊糊的想。

项圈本来就轻，在欢愉中张明全然忘记了它的存在。

A  
他看着镜子里的自己，白色的颈圈上竟然还有透明的蕾丝状的纹路，在他本来就黑皮肤上分外显眼。  
昨夜的情景再次被回忆起来，太羞耻了。  
他不由得一阵恼怒，拉着项圈用力的撕扯几下，项圈无动于衷，张明最后还是认命般拉高了衬衣的领子，并默默在心里问候了吴尧的列祖列宗。

B  
昨夜是真的荒谬，当吴尧的手指伸向他裤子拉链的那一刻，张明的理智彻底下线了。  
他的裤子被脱了下来，随意的扔在了地上。  
他本能的想要闭紧双腿，却被人直接推开膝盖，被迫跪坐在床上。对方抬起一条腿跪在床上，挤进他的两腿之间，强迫他把腿分得更开。  
性·器已经抬头，抵在对方的大腿上。他已经一丝不挂了，但对方的衣服还整齐的穿在身上。  
真像个荡妇一样，张明在心里默想。  
吴尧的手从他的腋下穿过，一路从脊椎摸到臀缝。平常一根手指在没有润滑的情况下是很难挤进来的，但好在张明在被他带进房间之前先做了充足的准备。  
毕竟不是所有的人都有充足的耐心把前戏做完，为了让自己舒服一些，有些准备还是很有必要的。  
但吴尧可一点也不急着去把自己的猎物扒皮下肚，猫总是喜欢玩·弄它们的猎物不是吗？  
吴尧的手指很轻易的挤了进去，很意外的他并没有感觉到什么阻力。他轻轻微笑了一下，果然是个心急的人，但急有什么用呢，夜还很长。

被异物入侵的不适感使张明扭动着身子想要避开，但无奈被人的另一只手牢牢的圈在了怀里。他只能靠在对方肩上无力的喘息着。

吴尧转动着手指，修长的手指充分的按压着每一寸肠壁。张明在他的怀里瘫成了一团，软绵绵的双腿已经无法支撑起他摇摇欲坠的身体，他慢慢的向下滑落，吴尧在他后·穴中的手指可以为他提供一点点的支撑。  
当然，代价就是他把吴尧的手指直接吞到了底。  
被过深的进入使一声呻·吟从他口中泄出，声音不大，但奈何他是靠在对方耳边的。  
吴尧微微一笑，手指往外抽出了不少，感受着怀里的人放松了身体，他又恶作剧般的直接把手指加到了三根。

痛感是很轻微的，只是那种被异物入侵的感觉还是让张明加重了喘息。  
对方展现出的从容逐渐磨灭了他的耐心。  
“这样下去可不行。”张明决定主动出击。  
他侧头去寻找对方的嘴唇，还主动的伸出舌头去挑逗对方。感受到对方手上扩张的动作因为分心而慢了下来，张明不禁咧了咧嘴角。  
稳了稳身形，张明腾出一只手来往对方的胯下摸去。  
明明已经硬了嘛。张明忍不住笑出了声。  
张明的笑声似乎惹恼了对方，吴尧向后退了一步，他俩从拥抱的姿势分开。手指也从后穴里抽了出来，指尖还挂着从后穴沾出的淫液。  
吴尧用沾着淫液的手指描摹着张明的唇，像给爱人涂抹口红般的认真。  
张明的眼睛被蒙了水汽，看起来亮晶晶的，但又因为近视的缘故显得有几分失神。  
吴尧对这种带着氤氲的单纯毫无抵抗能力，他像一只饿猫一般舔舔嘴唇。  
张明在他的手指划过下唇流连在嘴角时伸出舌头舔了舔吴尧的手指，舌头卷着淫液的滋味一股脑的带进口腔，还没来得及细细品尝，吴尧的手指就整个的跟了进来。  
指腹先是划过一排整齐的牙齿，又向里探索着安抚灵巧的舌头。不断的深入让张明涌起了一股呕吐感，被手强行撑开的嘴难以闭合，唾液顺着嘴角流下来，和着眼眶终于盛不下的泪水，滴在张明自己的胸口。张明剧烈的喘息着，他从一开始就没有掌握住过这次性爱的主动权。

“要润滑剂吗？”吴尧突然问了一句。  
这种像是问“你吃了吗”的语气在这种场合下就显得十分欠揍了。  
张明被他压着舌头说不出话来，吴尧也不在意，轻车熟路的从酒店的床头柜里摸出来一管润滑剂，用牙拧开盖子。  
吴尧把那个粉色的小瓶举到了张明面前，“你自己来还是我帮你?”

吴尧终于放开了张明的嘴，现在在孜孜不倦的撸动着张明的性器。张明也被翻了个身，跪趴在床上，屁股对着吴尧，手上挤满了润滑液，伸进自己的身体里做着扩张。  
张明的脑袋埋在松软的被单里，他尽可能的放空脑袋，他不去想现在的处境，以这样一种羞耻的姿势趴在床上给自己做润滑，还有另一个陌生人在旁边一边做手活一边看着他自慰。张明不得不强压下脑子里这种强烈的羞耻感，以免他在这个陌生人面前直接射出来。  
毕竟他们俩之间还什么都没做呢。

张明颤颤巍巍的把手指伸进自己的后穴，他的手指比常人要修长很多，已经被扩张过的后穴足够敏感，在冰凉的润滑液的刺激下激烈的收缩起来。  
张明屏住呼吸，试图让自己平静下来。  
背后传来一声轻笑，在张明听来这就是对他的嘲笑。  
艹，他早在把手指伸进来的时候就已经发现自己已经做好了充分的准备了吧，为什么还要这样故意把他放着不动，看着自己自慰呢？

吴尧加快了手上的动作，快感把张明从抱怨中拉了回来。  
前后同时传来的刺激迫使张明停下了手中的动作，抓紧了身下的被单。他下意识的弓起了腰，被贴着背给抱住。那人的腿还故意的抵住他插在后穴中的、还未抽出的手，厮磨这把张明的手指推入到后穴深处。指尖带着为来得及修剪的指甲重重的划过柔软的内壁，从未受到如此尖锐性刺激的软肉添油加醋的把刺激反馈给大脑。张明剧烈的喘息着，他能明显感觉到对方硬邦邦的性器抵在自己的背上，前方自己的性器还被人握在手里。  
性器已经足够硬了，那个人熟练的用手按压着性器的前端，张明很快就在他的手里缴械投降了。

刚经历过高潮，张明的脑子里昏昏沉沉的一片。他被人放开，失去了支撑的他翻身仰面躺倒在床上，手指也终于摆脱了压制从后穴里抽了出来，像一只脱水的鱼一样张大嘴巴努力的呼吸着带着周围性欲的空气，性器前端还挂着刚刚射出的精液，身体止不住的痉挛很直白的表明了刚才的高潮有多爽。  
张明已经不记得他上次这么爽是什么时候了，也许这是第一次。  
还没有从高潮的余韵中缓过来，张明就被从柔软的床铺中抱了起来。  
吴尧到现在可是连衣服都没有脱啊。

吴尧就这样看着瘫倒在床上的张明。  
酒店的被单是千篇一律的白色，混了迷乱的水痕也不会太过显眼。猎物完全摊开了手脚，把他最脆弱的一面展现在自己面前。  
他本来肤色就深些，就连最脆弱的胸腹都是那种健康的色彩，现在到被欲火灼烧着更是透出了诱人的红色。嘴巴无意识的张开，胸口剧烈的起伏着。眼睛已经散了神，被毫无理性的快感占据。  
就像是被摆在白色祭坛上的诱人祭品。  
吴尧满意的舔了舔嘴唇。

张明被那人抱在腿上，终于没有了裤子的阻碍，性器就这么顶在了张明被手指玩弄的湿透了的后穴口处。捂热融化的润滑剂从穴口滴落下来，把下方的性器也沾湿成了色情的水色。  
吴尧靠在床头，张明颤抖的双臂撑在吴尧两侧的墙上。腿被分开在吴尧的两边，膝盖软软的勉强撑住摇摇欲坠的身体。他抖得太厉害了，吴尧不得不伸手扶住他的腰。  
“需要帮忙吗？”那人的语气有多么真挚，让人怀疑那个用梆硬的性器抵在洞口的人是不是他。  
张明摇摇头，说起来帮忙，他更希望那人能把嘴闭上。“实在是太吵了。”张明在心里抱怨，“为什么做个爱还有那么多批话。”  
张明慢慢的往下坐，感受着对方的性器慢慢的撑开他的后穴，碾平每一寸褶皱。  
被填充的快感引得他发出一阵喘息。对方似乎很满意他的主动，奖赏性的揉了揉他纤细的腰。  
他感觉已经进入的够深了，内脏的弥散感让他一度怀疑对方已经捅到了他的胃。  
张明向后仰着身子喘息，体内的性器把他牢牢的钉在了吴尧身上，他甚至开始怀疑对方能否在自己没多少肉的肚皮上看到性器顶起的图案。  
“我还没完全进去呢。”对方黏黏的贴在他的胸前，装出一副受了委屈的模样来。  
你委屈个屁！

B  
昨晚真的很疯狂，他已经忘记了他们到底换了多少个姿势，自己最后被肏射了几次。  
爽是真的很爽，但这种失控的快感张明可不想再来一次了。  
太危险了。  
在张明连喘息里都带了几分嘶哑之后，吴尧终于射在了他的体内。  
液体冲刷这内壁，刺激着张明再次进入了高潮，但这次张明却无法再射出些什么了。  
被放开的张明瘫倒在床上，他太累了，浑身都软的像一摊烂泥，根本做不到爬起来走到卫生间里清洗一下。  
算了，剩下的明天再说。

A  
床头还放着对方留下的纸条，诡异的字迹根本看不出其中的内容。张明抓起来揉成一团，抬手就打算往垃圾桶里扔，“万一以后用得着呢？”他突然想到。抬起的手又被放下，纸团还是被揣进了兜里。  
他收拾好自己的东西，顺手拿走了旅馆里的毛巾，他的上一条毛巾已经被他不知道遗忘在了什么地方。  
他没有行李，所有的家当都被他放进了衣兜。  
修长的手指在衣兜里翻搅，属于他的物品被一一清点:一只折断的铅笔(在太空也可以使用的廉价产品)，一把折叠军刀(比起切人，它显然更适合用来切三明治)，一本电子版的“指南”(空白的地方还可以当记事本用)，一块轻薄版的亚以太分析仪(这个没丢就好)，被餐巾纸包起来的半块花生酱面包(居然没有被昨天的热情压碎)，一把零散的熟花生(居然还没吃完)，一只铁皮小酒壶(可惜已经空了，得找个什么地方补充一下)，几枚当地的货币(前几天从酒吧赌鬼手中赚得的)，还有被揉成一团的“赶时间”先生的联系方式。  
对他们这种约拍的人来说，交换姓名是完全没有必要的事情，那就姑且叫他“赶时间”先生吧。  
OK，该在的都在。张明看向手中的毛巾，他要怎么带着它通过前台呢？  
张明下了楼，今天的风有点大，刚出电梯的门就被大厅里的冷风糊了一脸。但他的外罩还是被他搭在手臂上，前台的接待用一种看智障的眼神看着他。  
“退房。”张明把钥匙卡放在台面上，接待是位本地的女性，四只眼睛上化着夸张的妆容。  
“已经有人付过钱了。”她抬起上面的两只眼睛看着张明，像看着街边下水道里的老鼠。  
张明到没在意，他只是觉得那位“赶时间”先生还算有些良知，没让他为一夜欢愉全权买单。  
现在张明站在街角，他摩挲着为数不多的钱，思考是去填饱肚子还是去买一条保暖又遮羞的围巾。他总不可能傻到把偷来的毛巾挂在脖子上，丑事其次，主要是因为毛巾太短了，还容易掉。  
他在街边的百货商店里找了一条颜色不是那么花哨的廉价围巾，用剩下的钱灌满了酒壶。早餐可以用兜里的半块花生酱面包来解决。  
总体而言这是个不错的开始。坐在公园长椅上穿着外罩围了围巾把毛巾搭在膝盖啃完了花生酱面包的张明心想。  
“时间不多了。”那位阴魂不散的“赶时间”先生的声音在他耳边响起，张明来回张望，并没有看到任何熟悉的身影。他耸耸肩，大概只是幻听，希望这只是某种心理疾病的前兆，要不然他就得花钱去检查自己的耳朵了。  
当他抬起头时，他明白了这句话的含义。  
天上密密麻麻悬停着写有“龙平路超空间计划组委会”标志的飞船，因该是他们管理的建筑施工舰队，笨重丑陋的船体像是把其他飞船的下脚料勉强的拼凑起来，用劣质的粘胶粘在一起，随时都有散架的风险。  
“工程飞船不需要精致的外观，他们只要实用就够了。”《指南》如是说。  
“如果你在一所偏远而落后的星球上看到工程飞船，请你在他们向星球“拉屎”之前离开。”这句话被加粗的红色字体标识出来，作者似乎并不满意，还在最后画了一只大大的骷髅。  
飞船开始向地表发射各种不规则形状的棕色物体，这应该就是《指南》上所言的“拉屎”。张明在此不得不感叹一句作者丰富的描述能力，没有哪个词可以如此准确的描述这个过程。  
不过现在还不是做阅读理解的时候，张明慌慌张张的在衣兜里翻找着他的亚以太分析仪，他祈祷现在还能搭得上车。  
衣兜里的物品阻碍了他。  
“我下次一定要把亚以太分析仪单独放到另一个衣兜。”张明想。  
地表开始瓦解，张明只能跟着他屁股下的椅子一起向下坠落。  
就像是一脚踩进兔子洞的爱丽丝，张明看着这座城市中的其他部分都变成的碎片飘洒在他的周围。“没关系，等龙卷风停了我只需要磕三下后脚跟就能回家了。”他试图安慰自己，这并没有什么卵用，最后还是紧张的闭紧了双眼。  
在一阵头晕目眩之后，他终于找到了一点点支持感。又缓了好久，他才隐约的判断自己正面朝下的趴在一块干净的白色地面上，刚吃进去还未完全消化的花生酱面包在胃里翻腾，耳边还有遗留下的蜂鸣声。

“喂，你还好吗？”他勉强睁开眼睛，“赶时间”正蹲在他脑袋旁边低头看着他。  
“我没……”张明撑着地面试图爬起来，刚一侧身，就被胃里涌上来的酸液呛了喉咙，狼狈的呕吐了起来。  
“赶时间”先生小心的绕开地上的污秽物，把他搀扶起来。张明摇摇晃晃的靠着墙站稳，他现在觉得自己仿佛被人灌了龙平路含漱爆破液一般，他这辈子都没有如此难受和狼狈过。  
“噗。”“赶时间”先生忍不住笑了出来，又意识到了自己似乎冒犯到了这位可怜人，硬生生的把笑憋了回去。  
张明用他在旅馆顺的毛巾擦了擦嘴角的残余物，他现在没有力气张口反驳什么，他只想来一杯大麦啤酒。  
吴尧扶着他慢慢的往餐厅走去。他们应该是在一搜飞船上，张明猜到，可能是“赶时间”先生的船，他已经判断出这位先生把他从崩坏的星球中一把拉到了飞船上。  
餐厅的吧台处站着一位长着彩色羽毛的瓦斯塔亚人和一位穿着黑色皮质军装约德尔人。如果不是他头上硕大的毛绒绒的耳朵，张明绝对不会相信那个比他还高出一截的boy是约德尔人。  
他晃晃悠悠的在吧台前的高脚凳上坐下，那个瓦斯塔亚人的非常善解人意的给他塞了一杯大麦啤酒。  
“谢谢。”他吃力的说。  
“没关系。”对方的口音有点奇怪，但好歹是龙平路的通用语言，看起来交流应该是没什么问题。

“赶时间”先生正在和旁边的约德尔人交流着。  
“你真的确定他不是未成年吗？”高个子的约德尔人指指张明，“猫皇你可真是个变态。”  
被称作猫皇的“赶时间”先生一拳打了过去，不疼不痒的落在约德尔人的肩膀上。“艹，人家肯定成年了啊。况且上都上了，你还能不要吗咋滴？”

他终于喝完了啤酒，如果现在他能补充些蛋白质就更好不过了。张明现在有点怀念他口袋里的那几颗花生。  
手还没伸进口袋在半路就被拦了下来。  
“赶时间”先生提议带他去房间里休息，还没等张明反馈就半拉半架着往楼上走。  
张明现在也懒得反抗，任由对方把他往房间里带。  
他们刚进屋，“赶时间”先生就转身锁了门。  
张明有气无力的抬眼瞪着他：“你都不能先让我休息一下吗？我现在的状态根本跑不了。”  
“没事，你躺好不用动，我来就行了。”那人嬉皮笑脸的盯着张明看，“你现在需要补充蛋白质不是吗？”  
张明用尽最后的力气朝他翻了个标标准准的白眼。  
算了，反正也跑不掉了，况且那人的技术真的不错。


End file.
